


Secret Picture

by BraffZacklin23



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I Tried, I promise, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, OT3, first time posting work, its cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraffZacklin23/pseuds/BraffZacklin23
Summary: Mahiru takes a picture of his sleeping boyfriends and one of them isn't very happy about it.





	Secret Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

Mahiru looked down at his phone and grinned. The picture on the screen was priceless, but he knew two certain vampires would not be amused.

 Early this morning, Mahiru couldn't sleep so he quietly got of the bed where Kuro and Sakuya cushioned him. Amazingly he didn't wake them up! So he decided as a surprise, he was going to cook them a great breakfast since he couldn't think of how else to spend his time quietly. They had all agreed to date some time ago and it has been working well so far, so why not celebrate it?

 After an hour he was finally done with everything. He set the table, smiling at his handiwork. Now time to go wake up and surprise his boyfriends!

 He walked back to the bedroom and opened the door, "Hey gu-". He stopped mid-word, his eyes falling on the two figures in front of him. 

 While sleeping Sakuya and Kuro must have thought each other was Mahiru because now they were cuddling together. Mahiru covered his blushing face trying not to make a sound. He slowly raised his phone to take a picture, forgetting that the sound was on, because as soon as he did Sakuya opened his eyes.

 "Mahiru what was..." Sakuya said still half asleep then looked down to see he was wrapped up in Kuros arms. Alarmed, Sakuya immediately jumped up and got out of the bed, leaving Kuro still asleep. He merely just rolled up more in the blankets.

 Sakuyas eyes widened when he saw Mahiru smiling at his phone. He put two and two together.

 “Did you take a picture of that?!” Sakuya demanded.

 “N-no-“

 “Delete it Mahiru!’

 “No!” And with that last word, Mahiru took off into the living room with Sakuya right after him. Of course with Mahiru being human and Sakuya, a vampire, it took no time for him to catch Mahiru. Sakuya tackled Mahiru causing them to fall to the floor, struggling over the phone.

 “Just delete it Mahiru!”

 “No Sakuya, it’s so cute!”

 Sakuya blushed at that comment but it didn’t matter, he had to get that phone. He knew Mahiru was going to share it with _someone_. He couldn’t let that happen! He managed to finally get the phone away from and deleted the picture.

 “Sakuya, you’re not fair!” Mahiru snapped at him.

 “Mahiru, I love you, but no.” Sakuya replied and gave the phone to Mahiru looking at kitchen table, noticing all the food on it.

 “Did you do this for us??” Sakuya questioned, feeling a bit guilty since Mahiru went through all this trouble for them.

 “Yes, I was doing it to celebrate us three being a couple..”

 “..And it tastes amazing, thanks Mahi.” Kuro kissed Mahiru’s cheek and was already eating.

 “Kuro, why didn’t you help me get the phone?!”

 “Ah, too troublesome…I was just going to let you two finish fussing and come join me.” Kuro drawled out.

 “Yeah, let’s just all eat together and forget about it.” Mahiru replied, smiling.

 “Yeah, thanks..” Sakuya said while also kissing Mahiru’s cheek.

 After Kuro and Sakuya had, Mahiru turned away with a grin on his face. Little did Sakuya know, Mahiru had saved the photo to a special place on his phone that no one could get to but him.

 “Mahi, you going to eat with us?” he heard Sakuya call behind him.

 “Yes, sorry” Mahiru replied, while putting his cell phone in his pocket, with one last thought, _“I can’t wait to send this to everybody.”_


End file.
